emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 26 (16th January 1973)
When Jack loses interest in Jameson's Farm, Harry tries to trick Henry into paying more, but fails. Amos proposes to Annie but she lets him down gently. As Marian leaves for her cruise, she tells Henry to make it up with Jack or she won't be back. Plot Marian is busy packing for her Greek Islands cruise. Wilks talks to her about Jack's book and the correlation with the millhouse. Harry arrives at the farm to talk to Jack about the sale of his farm. However, Jack has spent the night sleeping at the old millhouse. He talks to Frank about marriage. Amos smartens himself up. Frank asks Jack to be his best man and he accepts. They talk about marriage again, Frank makes Jack think. Pride stops Jack altering the millhouse as he will have to ask Henry's permission because he is the owner of the freehold. Jack produces a document making the farm over to Annie, Joe, Peggy and Sam in equal parts. Sam doesn't want his part. The family discuss the farm's future. Harry gets hold of Jack and says Henry has countered his offer, he tries to extort a higher price from Jack. Jack tells him to sell to Henry. Annie and Peggy marvel at the new washing machine. Amos visits Annie and asks her to marry him. Annie is amused, but refuses his marriage proposal. Harry tries to take more money from Henry by saying Jack has bettered his offer but Henry stands firm that he knows Jack is no longer interested. Marian finds out that her father has bought the Sugden freehold and therefore stopped Jack living in the old millhouse, all so he can get his hands on Jameson's Farm, she is furious and gives him an ultimatum - put things right with Jack or she will not be coming back from her cruise. Jack agrees to take the fifth share of the farm as a sleeping partner. Henry visits the Sugdens to tell Jack that he won't be buying Jameson's Farm and he can do what he likes with the millhouse. He explains about Marian. Jack asks where she is. Henry tells him she's just left for the airport to go on a cruise. Jack rushes off to be with her. He tells Annie will be back at some point. Henry sits down to eat with the Sugdens. Sam offers to sell his share of the farm to him, which he buys for 500 pounds and proposes that the two families form a partnership and buy Jameson's farm. Cast Main cast *Annie - Sheila Mercier *Jack - Andrew Burt *Peggy - Jo Kendall *Joe - Frazer Hines *Matt - Frederick Pyne *Sam - Toke Townley *Marian - Gail Harrison *Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Amos - Ronald Magill *Frank - Eric Allan Guest cast *Jameson - John Glyn-Jones Locations *The Woolpack - Public *The Mill - Landing, bedroom *Smithy Cottage - Hallway, living room *Inglebrook House - Downstairs rooms and Marian Wilks's bedroom *Jameson's Farm - Field *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse kitchen/living room, yard *Road outside of Emmerdale Farm Notes *Last appearance of Gail Harrison as Marian Wilks until 31st December 1974. *This was the last episode produced by David Goddard. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Episode 26: Jack has told Marian about his relationship with Lynn Wallace and Harry Jameson has recommended Annie as "a good wife for a man with his wits about him." Meanwhile, Wilks has revealed to Jack that he has bought the freehold of the Sugden farm. *This episode was included on the following commercial releases: **Emmerdale Farm: Volume One DVD released by Network on 15th October 2007. Memorable dialogue Marian Wilks: "Listen daddy, I told you you wouldn't know when to stop if you started buying up land didn't I? Well I was right..." Henry Wilks: "No, now you listen to me, now you're my daughter, I'll do anything in the world for you but when I'm doing business-" Marian Wilks: "You think you can throw moral feelings out the window." Henry Wilks: "I don't think anything of the-" Marian Wilks: "You do, daddy. You're not the same man when it comes to money and business! You're hard, you won't be beaten and you don't care how you win!" Henry Wilks: "Don't you talk to me like that, I'm your father remember!" Marian Wilks: "Yes, and I can see why Jack doesn't like the world the way it is. He's wrong with a lot of things but he's right in that. It's all make. Beat the other people anyway you like but make sure you win. Well I'm sorry but I don't want a father like that. So it's up to you daddy. You'll have to choose." Henry Wilks: "Choose? Choose what? What are you on about?" Marian Wilks: "I leave for my cruise in five minutes, if you don't put things right with Jack Sugden, I won't be back." Category:1973 episodes Category:Emmerdale Farm episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD